nationsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
New Deutschland
Please note the date system used on this page is DD/MM/YYYY New Deutschland is a Capitalist Republic nation ruled by President IDykes (more commonly known as Isaac). New Deutschland is Tier 8 and is a member of the alliance The Celtic Union (TCU). New Deutschland's capital, Berlin, is situated on the temperate continent of Westberg. Deutsch people trade with Marks, and speak both English and German. The Deutsch peoples first reached Mainland Westberg around 10,000 BA (before alpha) and slowly migrated northwards towards nowadays New Deutschland. In 7,000 BA, Berlin was founded, and New Deutschland has slowly expanded since. Demonym A citizen of New Deutschland is a "Deutsch". "Deutsch" and "N.D." refer to the country adjectivally ("Deutsch values", "N.D. Forces"). It should be noted that most people prefer to use "ND" instead of "N.D." History Pre-Deutsch Establishment Around 10,000 BA (Before Alpha), the ancestors of the first Deutsch peoples migrated from San Sebastian to Westberg. They settled on a rather idyllic peninsula, and had the land all to themselves. But not for long. Only a few years later, more tribes arrived. These tribes lived in harmony for a few decades, but then, after a few kerfuffles over land, the ancestors of the Deustch peoples were taken over by some warmongering Ulb tribes. These people lived in harmony for a few thousand years, until one day, the Deutsch peoples (as they had named themselves) packed up and moved north. Deutsch Establishment The Deutsch Establishment is a period in which the first cities were founded and Deutschland became a state. Dates The Deutsch Establishment is estimated to have taken place from around 7,000 BA to around 6,000 BA. Founding of Berlin Around 7,000 BA, the Deutsch peoples sailed northwards from the Incan Peninsula and found another idyllic peninsula. This peninsula had rolling plains (now known as the Corvallis Plains) and nice weather. The Deutsch peoples found this rather pleasant, and settled towards the south of that peninsula, in the city of Berlin. Expansion Northwards Around 6,300 BA, the Deutsch peoples decided to expand northwards and found some more cities. By 5,900 BA, the Deutsch people had expanded north as far as Weddenport. Thus, the state/nation of Deutschland was founded. Deutschland ' ' More history coming soon!' And this below stuff will probably be removed. Civil Unrest In May 2016, the people of New Deutschland started to complain about * the fact that they never saw the President (neither in office or out of office) and * the constant lack of food President Isaac never properly addressed these problems. He did manage to quell point number one by being active, however, people don't really complain about that when they are dead because they starved to death (as the President quite quickly found out). Allies began to wonder whether it was worth being an ally (not that ND had any in those days). Civil War (25th April 2017 - 27th April 2017, more like Civil One-Sidedness) Eventually, the people of N.D. said: "We've had enough!"'inspirational quote no. 2 and: '"Viva la revolution!"'despite the populace speaking English, they still knew this somewhat famous quote; inspirational quote no. 3 Thus, the New Deutschland Civil War was started. The N.D. military (at the time) wasn't very big (4 M2 Bradleysahh... the days when the upkeep of M2 Bradleys was only 4 coins and 2 National Guards). The M2 Bradleys were away on a Peacekeeping Mission at the time. The two National Guards didn't put up a fight because they were unsure of whether massacring people armed with pitchforks and the like was ethically right. President Isaac didn't put up a fight because he was on holiday (people have never been able to determine whether the President knew that a revolution was going to happen and went on holiday so he wouldn't witness it or if the revolution just ''happened ''to coincide with his holiday). Civil War Aftermath As soon as word reached the President's holiday retreat that the New Deutschland Civil War had been lost, he said: '"I'm outta here!"'inspirational quote no. 4 He fled from his holiday location and soon found a suitable location for (New) New Deutschland. The President had also (coincidentally) picked up another 50,000 followers on the way. He landed on Western Baynamed Western Bay when the President colonised the land there , and tried to find a suitable location for the new capital. He couldn't find anywhere suitable, so he set sail again, going further south and finding a rather large peninsula. The location was perfect, so (once again) his 50,000 followers commenced the building of (New) Berlin. This time, however, the President said: '"A great location for a great nation"'inspirational quote no. 5 and actually was active for the next few months (and has been since), pleasing his loyal followers that had escaped from the revolution to follow him again, because it meant that they actually got food. Restarting New Deutschland has been doing quite well since the civil war. A bigger military, more food, more consumer goods, more cleared land, more population, more GP. Forgetting the Civil War Forgetting the civil war wasn't actually that hard. Most people said, "Grr. Now we have no home", but when New ND was settled everyone was like, "ha! We're better than you!" What actually happened to Old New Deutschland? No one knows, and no one cares. :) Period of Many Alliances During the Iron Horsemen Civil War, New Deutschland jumped between several different alliances, as one after the other was disbanded. Eventually, New Deutschland settled down in The Branding Equestrians for around five months, until TBE merged with the Sanctuary of Petram to form Paladins of Petram. However, after 10 days at PoP, New Deutschland decided to leave PoP and created their own alliance, The Global Syndicate. The Global Syndicate didn't last very long, as ND disbanded it the day after it was created and re-joined PoP. Geography & Environment The land area of the entire New Deutschland (overseas colonies included) is approximately 4,800 km2 (approx. 1,853 square miles), with contiguous New Deutschland making up approximately 4,000 km2 (approx. 1,544 square miles) of that. Geography of New Deutschland (Mainland) On the Western Coast of ND, extensive plains and farmlands give way for large forests. Rivers run through ND, dividing up the territory. On the very eastern corner, the Dunnmere Ranges reach into the sky. In the north-east and south-east corners, wetlands stretch out for miles. The Mountains The highest mountain in ND is Mt. Dolspitze, at 3,403 metres above sea level. It is located in the Dunnmere Ranges (the only mountain range in ND). You might have noticed that all the people who decided the names of these mountains were either German or of German descent. The Volcano There is only one volcano in ND (Mt. Sivan). It is an active volcano (fortunately Deutsch citizens are smart enough not to build houses there). The Deserts There are no deserts in Mainland New Deutschland (the land in the map), however there is an overseas colony - The Huglin Territories - located in Zaheria. The Wetlands There are two main wetlands (main wetlands counts as a wetlands that is more than 10 km2 in size). They are both located in Eastern Mainland New Deutschland. The Urban Areas There are many urban areas in ND (the main cities are shown on the map). More on this topic below Demographics Population New Deutschland's population is 3,784,409 (as of 06/12/2018). New Deutschland is the 61st most populous country in Petram (as of 06/12/2018). Quite a few Deutsch people live in urban areas. Some of the biggest urban areas include Berlin, Weddenport and Bornholm (each with 100,000+ population). Language There are two official languages in New Deutschland: English and German. English is the language used at federal level. In school, children will be taught whatever language they don't know. Flags There is only one official flag of New Deutschland. In its history, New Deutschland has had two flags. Current Flag The current flag of New Deutschland contains four red and white stars arranged in a cross-like shape set upon a darkish blue background. In a public referendum on the 3rd of December 2019, 74.8% Deutsch citizens voted in favour of replacing the old flag with the new one. This flag became the official flag of New Deutschland on the 5th of December, 2019. Old Flag The old flag contains three horizontal stripes, green at the top, yellow in the middle and red at the bottom. There is a black, five pointed star in the middle. ''Might include what they represent later... not sure. Government and Politics Will be added soon! Past & Current Alliances Table Template: * Alliance Name * Joined (another persons alliance) or Created (my own alliance) * Left (I left another persons alliance) or Disbanded (if disbanded, specified who by) * Rank (as compared to other alliances, latest figures available) * Members (in alliance, latest figures available) * Rank (ND's rank within alliance, latest figures available) * Reason for Alliance to be Disbanded (RAD) - Usually when an alliance is disbanded, it is for a reason See Also: Alliance Affiliations (New Deutschland) 12. Paladins of Petram (same alliance as no.10) 13. Knights of Petram 14. Union of Petram Powers, formerly The Equestrian Sanctuary 15. The Celtic Union Wars New Deutschland has currently been in eight different wars. '''1. Veni, Vidi, Vici (see The Taco Tuesday Massacre) This was the first war in The Taco Tuesday Massacre, in the SPQR aggression against TIR. New Deutschland joined the war, intending to provide defense for other nations, but Xealo and Roman Empire sent divisions towards New Deutschland. Ruberia sent a defense division, and bore the brunt of the attack. The war ended with ND paying $10,000 - $16,000 to SPQR '2. Operation Rosae Ad Comitia Parlementarianeeded This was the second war in The Taco Tuesday Massacre. ND stupidly joined this war, and ended up paying another $10,000 - $16,000 to SPQR (it should be noted that $10,000 is a lot for a nation with under 100,000 pop). 3. Deutsch aggression against JoshNation JoshNation approached ND, saying that it was quitting NationsGame. They offered a free annex before they quit, and ND accepted (writing this now, I do believe this is against the NationsGame ToS). However, before ND could annex, the war ended due to inactivity. 4. New America’s Destruction of New Deutschland This war took ND totally by shock. ND panicked, before realising that New America only had a military GP of 27. ND then took the offensive, but again, the war ended due to inactivity. 5. “Inactive Raid” (Shag and ND’s aggression against Alon) Shag (New Shaggleton) invited ND to this war, however, after hearing Alon's plea on the NationsGame Forums (now deleted), ND became inactive in the war. The war ended in white peace. 6. Operation Caeser’s Mango On 23/03/2018, ND declared war on Zerbnation, during the UPA's attacks on COM. ND invited Xion, and they joined the war. On 28/03/2018, at a score of 5-1, ND annexed Zerbnation. 7. Another Worthy Opponent for my Execution On 06/04/2018, MCHeroes declared war on New Deutschland for no apparent reason. The next day, on 07/04/2018, ND accepted the White Peace offer and the war ended. 8. WAR FOR THE PLANET OF THE SHRIMPS At some point after 07/04/2018, Mongolia declared war on ND for no apparent reason. ND was soon told that Mongolia was accepting peace offers, so ND sent an Offer War Compensation peace offer. Mongolia accepted, however, ND had dumbness and soon realised that they had just war compensated themselves. Sports New Deutschland's national sport is Soccer. Their national team regularly competes in the Division 1 and Division 2 leagues, and their club team also competes in the Div 2 and Div 3 leagues. New Deutschland has had some pretty good players. When they sell some of their players, they usually sell out pretty quickly. The most anyone has paid for a Deutsch player was when Noel Pimpare was sold to Neu Katzland Warmachines for 30,000 Transfer Bucks. Footnotes Category:Nations